The Daughter Of Nyx
by LOLnotes
Summary: Kira was different from all the other demigods at camp half blood. But the most different thing was that she hadn't been claimed yet. Pairings to be decided. There may be no pairings at all.
1. My Basic Day

**KIRA'S POV**

As I walked into the school everyone stared. What was it about me that made me different from all the other goths? Pale skin? Red lips? Or was it my eyes? They're a pure black; my iris isn't brown or blue, or green even. It's as black as my pupils. But this is very convenient because nobody can ever tell where I'm looking. I could be looking right at you, when I appear to be looking at the windows. It's a handy trick.

My hair was long, and flowing, and as black as night, and I always dressed in the same or very similar clothing every day. I always wore my favorite t-shirt that was totally black except for a giant white skull on the front, my black leather jacket, my black jeans, and my black combat boots. Can you guess my favorite color?

That's right, black. Today was the first day of 8th grade. And my fourteenth birthday, but it's not really a big celebration and all. Mostly it's the beginning of boring, a.k.a. school.

So let's get back on the subject, where was I? Oh yeah, walking into the school. I opened up my locker. I got locker B382. My best friend Asmina got locker R21, so we're really far apart in the school considering she got a-section and I got b-section.

Then I spotted her running across the halls. Ruffled pink shirt, blue jeans, her golden hair put in a braid, and talking with the most popular girls in school. I waved to her and she came over to me.

The other girls just kind of stared at her in shock and gave us the look people always do when they find out that we're friends. Sure, we're really different, but we've always seemed to understand each other really well somehow.

We walked into class and sat in the desks next to each other and she passed me a note immediately.

_Hey Katrina, Did you see that new kid this morning? You know, the one with the black hair who looks like the boy version of you? He was so mysterious… And different from all the other emo kids. LIKE YOU! Lol that was funny. 3 ASMINA _

I groaned at my best friends antics. The most awkward thing that could happen right now is if he walked right into this roo- Dangit he just walked into this room.


	2. The Goth Girl

**Nico's POV**

I walked into my classroom. "Where is that demigod? Chiron said there was definitely one in this school…" I thought to myself. I wondered who in this room seems to stand out… Well for the most part the goth girl. There's one or two others in this class but she seems… Different… She would probably be a daughter of Hades if she were a demigod so I can't date her… **(Yeah Nico is a LITTLE OOC…)**

Then the other one radiating some kind of aura was that girly looking one… Wearing the pink ruffles and the blue jeans. With a braid in her pretty blonde hair, "_yep, we got another one for the Aphrodite Cabin_." I thought to myself. But I kept looking back at the goth girl. So, yes, I sat next to her.

**Kira's POV**

Well this is as awkward as it will get. I'm sitting next to him. Yeah, pretty boy emo kid. SO DARK! Hey I'm a little bit hypocritical but c'mon kid get in the sunlight just because I hate the sunlight with every part of my living will doesn't mean YOU have to. So then I go outside for a little break from all of the… AWKWARDNESS! The teacher didn't notice because when I want to I can kind of become… You know… Invisible.

**Nico's POV**

Now I'm sure that the goth is a demigod. I don't know if anyone else noticed, but she just disappeared! I asked the teacher if I could be excused from class, then I went through the halls trying to find her. This was impossible. Whose daughter was she? Then I saw a pitch black spot of liquid on the floor. I looked closely at it. Liquid night. Nyx has been here. I don't know if she came here for the demigods or something else. Whatever it is it means that the demigods at this school are in great danger. Right as I noticed this I saw the girl materialize out of thin air. Found her! One demigod to go, better go get the Aphrodite. But how could those girls be so old and not claimed yet? I haven't seen any evidence of monsters around here either…

**Kira's POV**

Hey look emo boy is coming over here. Big surprise he followed me. "Hey, who are you and how did you do that?" He asks me. "What this?" I asked turning invisible. He frantically looked around the room while I snuck up behind him and slugged him in the back. "OW!" He said. By then I had already materialized in front of him. He looked at me in shock. "Yes, that." He says with an annoyed look on his face. "And this?" I say making a liquid black scythe form in my hand. There were stars on it kind of and it was slightly transparent. He stumbled back. "Yeah, that's right." I said. "One touch of this baby and you're dead." I say. But hey, I'm not lying. It's actually true. "Buenas Noches" I say laughing as I disappear into the darkness with an explosion of black light and my voice echoing in the halls. _"Let's mess with him…"_ I think to myself.


	3. Camp Half Blood

**Nico's POV**

WTH!? All of the lights in the school just went out. Now I feel kind of like I'm floating. I- I- I can't breathe! I scream into the darkness but no sound came out. I looked around, suddenly I found myself in a completely white room. I watched her materialize out of thin air again, except this time it wasn't really her. It was a transparent hologram type thing, made out of the same stuff her scythe was.

She cackled, as I was surrounded by pure black, and I cried as it destroyed my very existence. "How can one demigod have so much power?" I thought as I was swallowed up by nothingness. I then found myself on a grassy field, with the whole expanse of the night sky spread out above me. Then the real her came.

**Kira's POV**

I walked into my fake reality and saw pretty boy emo kid. "Who are you?" He looked at straight at me, and I looked straight at him, although I appeared to be looking out into the endless fields of grass.

"Kiralin Snow, why need to know if I just leave you here forever, you've found out too much about me." I say looking at him, and he knew I was this time because I was really trying to make it look like I was.

"No, please, I can take you somewhere where everyone is like this." I'll be normal? I thought. "Okay emo kid, tell me more." I say, interested now. "Just let me go and I'll take you and your friend to a safe place." He says.

"Done," I say clapping my hands and making my fake universe disappear into the hallways with a flash of black light. "Just let me get Asmina," I say trying to do the trick.

This was one of the things that was harder for me to do, and it took a lot of energy. I felt myself go into the black void again, and I reached out for Asmina's hand.

You see, I've learned a lot about my powers, and I figured out that everyone has a subconscious being that exists in the void, and if someone can find your subconscious being, they can manipulate the conscious being in many ways.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the conscious me. I snapped out of it and Asmina was right next to me.

**Nico's POV**

Whoever this girl is, she has a lot of powers. I wonder if she can use it to get us to Camp Half Blood? I'll just use shadow travel to make it easier for us.

A few minutes later I had arrived with them at the Camp, and they were stunned. "Amaze!"

The one I guessed was Asmina said, and she went over to talk with some Aphrodites. "Both of you will hopefully be claimed by your godly parent tonight." I said walking away. "Have fun at Camp!" I told the both of them.

**Kira's POV**

Our godly parent will claim us; hmm we just might have a nutcase here. Wait, he said us. Does that mean Asmina's a superhuman (or demigod as emo-kid called it) too? Why didn't she show me her powers? I walked over to find her, but was stopped by something else.

Didn't emo-boy say I would be normal here? I'm walking through here and everyone is still staring at me. Still. Staring. At. Me. "AAARRRGGGHHHH!" I yell and become invisible. Everyone looks around confusedly as I quietly walk over to where she went with her friends.

A dude walks by. He doesn't see me, and bumps into me by mistake. He looks around, kind of scared, when I punch him right in the nose. Oops some blood is trickling out time to run.

** Asmina's POV**_ **(Asmina: I finally get to star in a POV? Me: That's right! Asmina: YAY!)**_

Okay, this is all sinking in here. I have powers. Just like Kira. But I've never seen them before! Just then Kira walked over and talked to me. "You have powers too! Why didn't you tell me?"

I must have fewer powers, I told her. Then a girl I had been hanging out with called Sarah told me that since I was probably a child of Aphrodite the only power I had was beauty. Aww. I told Kira and she understood.

But then Sarah told me that I just might have another rare talent: Charmspeak. I probably didn't though. Then I decided, the only way that I can find out is to try! I spotted a cute boy and decided to try my abilities out on him.

**Kira's POV**

Apparently Asmina does have an ability, charmspeak. We walked over to the campfire and I felt so safe. Even though there have been times when, strange things have happened to Asmina and me. It feels like they can't hurt us now.

Suddenly, Asmina has a gigantic heart above her head and is wearing some beautiful clothes. Of course everyone isn't very surprised and just pats her on the back laughs and congratulates her on being claimed. I was supposed to be claimed too. But I wasn't...


	4. Now They Know

**Kira's POV**

I went to the Hermes Cabin and everyone stared at me. "Hey, you, are you a child of Hades or something?" a boy with choppy brown hair and a super freckly face asked.

I felt so frustrated and I kind of got really cold. I stated freaking out in my mind, but on the outside I was angry. All these nutcases believed in like, ancient gods that don't even exist?

And how would I know if I was their kid I've never met my parents. I grew up on the streets, but whenever it was dark outside I would slip into my other reality and relax in the fields of green by a burning black fire. There. That's my childhood in a nutshell.

Just thinking about that made me even angrier though, and I swear my body temperature dropped below 50.

I think I should have died but I just started kind of pushing all of the heat out of me and just freezing I guess. If this were to happen at all, wouldn't it be the opposite where I catch on fire when I get angry like in comic books?

**Marco (aka the boy who asked the anger inducing question)'s POV**

I just asked the girl a question and now I think she wants to murder me! I don't know what godly parent would give her this kind of power, but she's scaring me. At first she just had an annoyed look on her face, but then I felt a wave of heat like all of the heat in her body just came out.

Then she started radiating some sort of black mist, and she was really cold just being near her was freezing. Then I heard screams from outside. "DUDE LOOK AT THE MOON!" Kara (my girlfriend) said. Kara was so right.

The moon was glowing really bright and it had some sort of black glow coming from behind it. I ran back inside the now empty Hermes cabin and saw ice was starting to form on the girl's arms legs hair and face.

I held her by her shoulders and throttled her and some of it fell off, turning black and somehow making scorch marks on the floor. I freaked out. Was an invisible monster attacking her or something?

The black mist around her thickened, and her hands turned kind of black like talons, and her fingernails grew long. "AAAAH!" I screamed.

I started shaking her. "Wake up! Wake up!" I looked right into her eyes. They were pure black. I looked at them until I got a great idea. I took out my pencil I had in my backpack that I used when I went to school. I poked her in the eye with it.

Everything disappeared in the blink of an eye, and she shook her head. The only proof that anything ever happened was the scorch marks on the floor.


	5. OCs NEEDED!

Ok we have some very exciting news! We have a poll!

Who do you think Kira should be paired with? Or should she stay a single lady? (hears single lady playing in distance) BEYONCE GET OUTTA MY HOUSE *lucy kick!* "KAPOW!" ***beyonce flies into the sun* **

Submit your OC here if you're going to vote for an OC its a boy by the way

NAME:

FACIAL FEATURES:

PERSONALITY: (GO INTO DETAIL)

EYE COLOR:

HAIR COLOR:

BODY FEATURES: (like muscles, lean, fat, bulky, etc.)

RELATIONSHIP: Please, no girl/girl . This is not that kind of story.

LIKES:

DISLIKES:

GODLY PARENT:

CHOICE OF WEAPON:

CHOICE OF CLOTHING:

HAIRSTYLE:

POPULARITY LEVEL:

ANY FRIENDS? PLEASE MAKE THE FRIENDS OCS BUT LEAVE THEIR PERSONALITY AND WHATEVER ELSE TO ME:

GOTH OR NO:

DOES HE GO TO CAMP ALL YEAR OR ONLY IN THE SUMMER:

ok i know this is a lot to ask of you guys, but i need a lot of you to fill this out! *pats you on the back and cries with you* This is a LOT of writing I know! It will be hard for you all. But if you actually go through the trouble I will GUARANTEE that your character goes in the story if the review is serious and not just trying to troll. BY THE WAY LOL TO ALL OF YOU ! -me


End file.
